Gumball has a hard-time around Nicole
by SpurtNetwork
Summary: Gumball always has a hard-time whenever Nicole comes around, what will happen when he stands up for himself!


The Watersons were famous for being complete and total retards, there was the obnoxious, arogant kid known as Gumball, the unexpaniable pet Darwin, the super-intelligent girl Anias, the piece of shit, lazy husband, and then the hard working, slut Nicole. It was a day like any other, Nicole was wearing tights and a tanktop. She was cleaning the kitchen, when Gumball came in she began bending over and showing her nice, round ass to Gumball. "Don't touch it, don't touch it" Gumball constantly begged himself not to touch his mother, or his Dad would probably kill him. It was when he noticed that his mother didn't have a bra on he got a serious hard-on, and began rubbing his penis in the kitchen in the corner. "Let me give you a hand with that" his mother said standing over him, and touching his penis. Cupping it in her hands, she would slowly jerk it nice and calmly until he climaxed all over the walls. "Now look at that, another mess" she said, getting in front of him and bending over. She'd stick her toungue out and lick the walls erotically, holding one of her breasts in a fashionable way. "Say gumball, do you mind getting that bucket?" she said standing over one. Gumball would bend down and look up at Nicole's large ass, "Oh my god..." he said outloud. Picking up the bucket, he finally gave it to Nicole and ran off. It was that night, there Father was going to the strip club with his brother Patrick who wasn't his brother at all, but a con-man. Nevertheless, he was out of the house and Gumball was crying upstairs. Darwin couldn't play his game over all of the crying so he had to walk right into the room. When he did, Gumball would look up to him and continue crying until Darwin slapped him. "DUDE, what is the problem?" he asked. Gumball tried to stop sobbing, "I want to date Penny, but Mom has such a nice ass" he said. Darwin sighed rolling his eyes, "Your noticing that now? EVERYONE knows she has a nice ass" he says. "Oh, really? Has anyone done that ass?" he asked. Darwin raised an eyebrow, "No, that'd be sick as hell. Who'd touch there own mother?" Darwin asked walking away and shaking his head. Once he was out of the room, Gumball started laughing maniacally, "You simple fool" he said shaking his head and smiling. He then went into the medical cabinent and took out energy pills.

The next evening after school, there was news that a pink bunny rabbit was arrested late at night for raping an under-age girl who went to Elmore known as Penny. Gumball ignored it, Nicole woke up with most of her breasts showing and her shorts ripped and not buttoned up. Darwin started staring when she gave him a long list, "How about you go to the shop, and get us some groceries?" she asked, "Bring Anaias too" she spoke. "Whatever" he said taking the list and walking away. Gumball then stared at his mother smiling, and pushed her onto the table in front of the TV after Darwin left exposing most of her breast. "Gumball?" she asked. Gumball ripped off her tanktop, showing her large G-cupped breasts. He first began by squeezing the holy watermelons, and then licking them. "Pinch my nipples" Nicole said, and he did pinch them as well as bite them. Gumball then turned her over, and she bent down in doggy position, Gumball began spanking her ass over and over again. She let out long and passionate moans, "More Gumball, I've been a naughty girl. Punish me!" she said. Gumball then pulled down Nicole's shorts exposing her soaked up panties, "May I?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, Gumball pulled down his own mothers panties and then stuck two fingers inside of her pussy. Her mother started gasping and moaning, as he would slide them in and out of her. Right before Gumball stuck his tongue into Nicole's pussy, she stopped him and told him to take down his pants. Once he did, about a 7-incher came flying out. "You are so big" she said, "Almost as big as your Dad's" she said. Gumball became angered, "Suck it BITCH!" he shouted, forcing her head onto his dick. She began to gulp and suck most of Gumball's dick while masturbating herself. "Oh my god, YES!" Gumball shouted, "I'M GOING TO CUM!" he said. "And I'm going to swallow" Nicole replied, as he came inside of her mouth. Cum sprayed all over her face as well. "Well Gumball, have you ever tried this?" she asked, putting Gumball's dick inbetween her gigantic breasts. "Oh my god!" he squealed, as she began to rub her breasts up and down Gumball's penis. "Is this too much for you?" she asked, "IT'S TOO GOOD!" he shouted squeezing his eyes shut. Nicole began to lick the tip of his penis while it was inbetween her breasts as a bonus, finally Gumball climaxed all over her breasts. She began to lick up most of the cum, she squeezed the bottom of her breasts, "You ready now, pussy cat?" she asked. She bent over showing most of her ass to Gumball. "Oh God" he said, pointing his penis at her mother's vagina. Without warning, Nicole pushed Gumball up against the wall making his penis stick directly into her vagina. "DAMN! MOM, YOUR SO TIGHT" he shouted. She would fall out and in, but Gumball's penis was still inside of her vagina. Gumball tried to get some more of the fun, holding and slapping her gigantic ass. "I LOVE YOU MOM!" he shouted as she kept bouncing her ass against Gumball's penis. "I LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETY!" and then they both climaxed. Gumball had came inside of her own mother. Sperm dripped from his penis, and from his mother's vagina. Nicole fell onto the ground panting, "Oh hell yeah, that was a good ride" she said with her ass sticking up. Gumball still had energy from the pills he had taken this morning, and took liberty of the nice ass pointing right in front of him. Grabbing another side of it, he shifted his penis once more into Nicole. But this time inside of her anus, this alerted Nicole and she gave Gumball a very smug look. Gumball didn't hesistate to then penetrate his mother's anus, over and over again. "MOM I'M GOING TO CUM!" he shouted, this time she came up to his penis and opened her mouth as he came all over her face. Later that evening, Nicole was taking a shower to get most of the cum off of her. The shower was completely windowed, so anyone could see what was going on from inside until most of the windows foamed up. Gumball came inside, and pushed his mother and her titties up against the window. "Going for round 3?" she asked smiling, Gumball then threw his penis into her mother's vagina once more rocking her again. Her mother grabbed both of her sons hips, moaning sweetly.

Darwin came home without Anias, because he had lost her to the neighbort hood's street gang. "MOM? MISTER DAD? GUMBALL?" he called out, walking upstairs. He came into the bathroom to see Gumball penetratng his mother's vagina, and her gigantic tits up against the window. "WHAT THE HELL?" Gumball stopped fucking his mother and came out of the shower along with his mother. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Darwin shouted. "We wer-" Gumball said, Darwin interrupted him, "YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, BUT WHY?" he shouted. "Darwin, calm down" Nicole said, noticing that Darwin's penis was sticking out, an 8 incher himself. Nicole licked her lips, bending down, "Would you like to have sex with us?" she asked grasping the penis and stroking it. "Well uhm-" before he could finish Nicole was already sucking on his dick. "Awww yeah" Darwin said, "That hits the spot" he said pulling at her nipplies which were blidnly hanging down along with her tits. Gumball grabbed her ass again and hoisted his dick inside of her, after a lot of hours of blowjobs and vaginal sex. The bathroom stank like hell. Darwin and Gumball had climaxed all over there mother who was on the ground lying there, catching her breath. Masturbating themselves, till they both finally came one last time onto her, they high-fived each other and left to go wash up. 


End file.
